Pulsa
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Saat Kiseki no Sedai diteror pesan-pesan dari "keluarga" yang meminta pulsa. WARNING! OOC, humor gagal, ending tak bagus! Cover not mine!


Tahu pesan palsu yang sering bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling? Ya, teror itu sangat mengganggu, karena dering tanda pesan masuk itu memekakkan telinga, dan isi pesannya memaksa.

Dan hari itu, serentak, pesan muncul di HP tiap anak Kiseki no Sedai. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?

**PULSA**

_Saat Kiseki no Sedai diteror pesan-pesan dari "keluarga" yang meminta pulsa_

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic** by **ME, hari-diharapkan-akan-hujan**

**Genre :** humor

**Warning!** Typo, OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

**#15-14 : Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kuroko Tetsuya, murid SMP Teikou, pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis itu sedang duduk manis di hadapan sebuah meja yang diatasnya tergeletak seonggok plastik (?) berisi milkshake vanilla.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mendesah. Bosan. Lalu menyeruput milkshakenya lagi.

BZZZTT!

HP di sakunya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Kuroko merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan HP-nya, dan segera mengecek isi pesan yang masuk.

Sedihnya, isi pesan yang masuk sangat tidak bermutu.

"_Tolong belikan Mama pulsa ke nomor 08xxxxxxxxx. Itu nomor Mama yang baru. Jangan ditelpon dulu, ya._"

Krik. Kuroko terdiam. Ini benar mamanya atau tidak? Dan dia menutup HP-nya. Toh dia memanggil ibunya bukan dengan mama, tapi dengan bunda. Jadi tidak mungkin bundanya tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung minta ganti panggilan menjadi mama.

Tangannya mendekatkan gelas plastik ke mulutnya. Kembali menyeruput milkshake vanilla.

.

.

.

**#8:4 : Kise Ryouta**

Sebagai mantan model, HP Kise selalu dipenuhi pesan-pesan dari penggemarnya. Sedikit-sedikit, BZZZTT! HP itu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baru saja mau membuka pesan yang masuk, BZZZTT! Pesan lain sudah menunggu. Akibatnya Kise stress dan membuang HP-nya ke laut, yang kemudian mengganggu ikan-ikan dan rumput laut hingga mereka keracunan dan mati /abaikan.

Karena tidak senang diteror, Kise sering mengganti-ganti nomor HP-nya, dan itu membuat teman-temannya kesal. Hari itu, nomornya 08xxxxxxxx, esoknya 08yyyyyyyy, lusa 08zzzzzzzz. Ini HP-nya tidur atau apa, ya? /abaikan.

Suatu hari, saat sedang asyiknya main aplikasi Sn*ke—itu lho, mainan ular yang makan bulat (?)—tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar. Si kepala kuning itu mengeluh. "Kenapa harus saat aku main Sn*ke, ssu?"

Dan pesan yang masuk pun isinya sangat tak elit.

"Belikan Papa pulsa ke nomor 08xxxxxxxx, ya. Jangan ditelpon balik."

"Mou, Papa-cchi kan punya banyak pulsa-ssu!" gerutunya. Tapi dengan bodohnya /maafkan_Rain_wahai_Kise_Lovers, dia mengisikan pulsa ke nomor yang tak dikenal tersebut.

Kise, bersiap-siaplah untuk bangkrut… moga engkau menyadari kesalahanmu.

.

.

.

**#7-2****2**** : Midorima Shintarou**

Seperti biasa, dia mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa. Kali ini dia mendengarkannya dari HP-nya, sebab radio di rumahnya kemasukan coretjincoret air. Entah karena tersenggol atau sengaja dicemplungkan. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting dia bisa mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa seperti biasa. Dan dia akan baik-baik saja selama mengikuti aturan-aturan tersebut.

"Ya, kembali di Ramalan Pagi, Oha-Asa! Bagaimana kabar anda semua? Sehat? Sakit? Yang sehat, selamat! Karena keberuntungan menyertai anda. Yang sakit, sabar jak. Ntar juga sembuh. Dan sekarang, kami akan mengumumkan siapa yang hari ini beruntung dan yang tidak beruntung."

Midorima memasang telinga baik-baik. Hei, apakah itu artinya, telinganya bisa dilepas? Abaikan.

"Dan yang beruntung hari ini adalah yang sehat! Dan yang tidak beruntung hari ini adalah yang sakit! Sekian!"

Krik. Midorima melongo. Ada apa dengan ramalan Oha-Asa pagi itu? Sangat aneh. Dengan sabar, Midorima memutar ulang siaran Oha-Asa. Disimaknya baik-baik tiap petuah (?) yang disampaikan.

"Baiklah, bintang yang paling mujur hari ini adalah Sagittarius!"

"KYAAA! ITU BINTANG GUE!" Rain melonjak-lonjak riang /abaikan.

"Dan yang berada di tingkat terbawah hari ini, Cancer. Sayang sekali untukmu. Agar kau tidak menemui kesialan, kau harus membawa—"

—BZZZTT! Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Midorima langsung berteriak kecewa (?). Dan dengan muka stoic-nya, dia membuka pesan yang baru masuk, yang membuatnya tak tahu apa yang menjadi lucky item-nya hari itu.

"Cinta, belikan Mami pulsa dong, soalnya hari ini, pulsa yang banyak adalah lucky item Mami."

Dan apa balasannya? "Bintang Mami apa?"

.

.

.

**#6:2+1 : Aomine Daiki**

Pemuda berambut _navy _ini sedang tiduran di atap sekolah. Sesekali dia menggeliat, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan bangun. Karena tidurnya lama, _saliva_ yang keluar pun banyak. Walhasil, Aomine berhasil memecahkan rekor pembuat pulau terbesar di dunia (?).

BZZZTTT! Benar-benar mengganggu. Aomine membalik badannya, membelakangi si empunya getaran. Tapi dasar HP tidak tahu yang namanya capek, BZZZTTT! Lagi-lagi dia berbunyi, minta perhatian.

Akhirnya Aomine bangun juga. Dengan muka malas dan sambil menguap, dia membuka HP-nya. Melihat pesan yang masuk. Dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Aomine menatap pesan itu dengan tidak tertarik.

"Say, tolong isikan pulsa Abang dong. Jangan ditelpon dulu, ya."

"WADEHEL?! SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI UKE?!" Aomine langsung berteriak kencang, menyebabkan gempa bumi, tsunami, banjir bandang, gunung meletus, tanah longsor, angin puting beliung dan untung beliung Br*t*m* (?) melanda bumi ini.

Jadi, seluruh TV di dunia menayangkan berita tentang bencana yang melanda tiba-tiba itu. Dan Aomine hanya diam sambil beranjak tiduran lagi.

.

.

.

**#5x1 : Murasakibara Atsushi**

BZZZTT! BZZZTT!

HP-nya bergetar terus, tapi empunya masih asyik memamah biak.

Oh, baru sadar kalau HP-nya ketinggalan di rumah. Mungkin dia gak mau bawa suatu apa kecuali makanan, apapun, yang bisa dimakan.

Baiklah, kita tunggu dia pulang.

.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, titan berwarna ungu masuk ke kamarnya yang serba ungu. Wow, apakah dia penggemar J*st*n B**b*r? Atau dia adalah C*m*t*? Entahlah.

"Are~? Ada pesan~?" seperti biasa, dengan nada malas, dibukanya pesan yang baru masuk.

"Bang, tolong isikan pulsa ke nomor ini, ya. Jangan telpon dulu."

Dengan malas, Murasakibara membalas, "Oke. Imbalannya maiubou satu toko."

Dan si titan itu pun menunggu seseorang mengirimkannya paket maiubou, sebelum dia mengisikan pulsa ke nomor orang tak dikenal itu.

.

.

.

**#6x6:9 : Akashi Seijuurou**

Kapten tim basket Teikou ini sedang galau. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah makam. Dan di nisannya tertulis, "_Di sini terbaring, Kucingku, Miaw_". Krik krik.

Ternyata kapten itu masih punya hati.

BZZZZTTT! HP-nya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Pemilik mata _heterochrome_ ini mengambil HP-nya, lalu melirik pesan yang masuk.

"Sayang, tolong belikan Bunda pulsa. Pulsa Bunda sisa sedikit. Jangan telpon dulu, ya, Bunda masih sibuk."

Sedikit info, Akashi tidak punya ibu. Ibunya telah meninggal—mungkin, dan dia tinggal bersama ayahnya di muka bumi ini (?). Tapi dia tidak pernah sendiri di rumahnya. Ada banyak butler, pelayan (sama aja), guru privat, dokter pribadi, satpam, OB, tukang sapu, peternak sapi (?), pejinak kambing (?!), de-es-be. Komplit lah pokoknya.

Dan dari matanya, dia tampak berpikir, "Apa di surga juga butuh pulsa?"

Oh, Akashi-sama. Betapa polosnya dirimu saat itu.

Tapi dengan cepat, muka polosnya berganti dengan seringaian kecil.

"DIE."

Keesokan harinya, seseorang ditemukan tewas tertusuk gunting. Tapi identitasnya tidak dikenali, karena mukanya benar-benar hancur dicabik-cabik. Terpotong-potong oleh gunting.

"Aku selalu benar." kata Akashi, sambil tersenyum nista ke arah mayat yang tak bernyawa itu. Tunggu, semua mayat memang tak bernyawa. Abaikan.

Ya, Akashi tahu kalau orang itu lah yang mengirim pesan-pesan palsu tersebut. Dan dia selalu benar.

.

**.:OWARI:.**

Uwaaah, fic ini berakhir dengan adegan gore! /tutupmatapakesapu(?)

Ini Rain tulis karena Rain kesal banget dengan pengirim misterius itu. Jadi jangan heran kalau bahasanya lebih kasar. Rain lagi badmood sih.

**Review** dibutuhkan! Yang nge**review **digaji 1 juta rupiah perbulan dipotong pajak 1 juta ^^


End file.
